codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Objective
Cosmic Objective is the 5th episode of season 6 and the 135th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins outside of the entrance of the academy where the students are front of the coach with the professors Evan O'Donnell and Suzanne Hertz to go to the Louvre art museum except Yumi and Jeremy, that they cannot go because tey haven't signed the permission, but in reality was an excuse to remain in the Kadic academy. Before going Ulrich gives him a small kiss in the lips of Yumi causing jealousies in Alex, William and Sissi avoiding the look in Yumi and Ulrich going up to the coach. In a flashback of the previous episode, Yumi and Ulrich are in the station of the train looking for the number of the box office and they open the box office 24, inside there is a briefcase to name of and contacts with on the briefcase and his voice says them that they have to give it to Jeremy and afterwards abandons the station returning to Kadic. In the present, Jeremy already is recovered of the injury and goes to the Factory to investigate the briefcase of Anthea. Yumi is in the living room renewed around with tables of ping-pong, three table-footballs and a television of plasma. Yumi looks the television that are the news on a missing man called Michael Korés, and she recognises it that it saw the camcorder and thinks that he can be alive still. It appears for importune Yumi that admits that finally they are together by the of the kiss. Yumi remains a bit angered because Hiroki is a heavy by of the subject of couples and she says that's none of his business, and they seat in the sofa seeing the television. While in the Factory, Jeremy is working in the computer with several CDs in the briefcase and results that it was a program of improvements for the suits and arms in Lyoko very useful for future missions. Suddenly a window opens detecting something important like a bubble in the Cosmic Space. It thinks that it is Anthea kidnapped in Lyoko and contacts with Yumi by the smartphone like emergency. Yumi decides to go to the factory but she can't protect the bubble alone. It looks directly to Hiroki that he's the only that needs his help in Lyoko, and asks him to Jeremy if Hiroki can go to Lyoko. He answers yes he can, thanks to a new program by Anthea that allows not being immune to the time reversions and hangs his smartphone. Yumi asks him a big favour to Hiroki that needs to accompany it to the factory without doing questions and he says "Ok". A few minutes afterwards, Yumi and Hiroki arrive to the room of the laboratory being the first time in the factory. In front of the supercomputer, Jeremy explains him that the bubble is being attacked by some Krabs and quickly they go down by the trapdoor to the scanner room to virtualize Yumi first and afterwards Hiroki for the first time. Hiroki is nervous giving step by step to the scanner and he's virtualized also. In the Cosmic Space, Yumi and Hiroki are in the new sector, Hiroki with his normal suit of the Earth and Jeremy materialises the javelins of Alex loaned. The brothers run to the north where Jeremy signals the position of the bubble attacking by the Krabs. She launches the fans duplicating three at the same time transformed in blades of steel to the Eye of X.A.N.A. defeating them, and the bubble follows moving away of the others three Krabs shooting still. Jeremy says that it remains 40% of energy, but Hiroki remains paralysed without doing at all, just when a Krab comes behind Hiroki but is defeated by Yumi with the fans and says him that it doesn't have at all that concern and go on. Hiroki runs to under the Krab nailing the javelin of the Krab, defeats it and afterwards follows running to the following Krab with the same strategy. Jeremy takes advantage of to materialise the bubble with the Code: Earth and says him to Yumi that has to guide to the bubble to a tower near. Hiroki defends it of the Krabs protecting with the shield of Odd in his arms like the only opportunity to protect and he says to Yumi that has to hurry since it cannot hold, but by his small distraction the Krab shoots with a laser to the back of Hiroki and he's devirtualized completely. Hiroki goes out of the a bit tired scanner but had achieved his aim, Yumi says him to the bubble that has to go in by the tower preparing the code: Earth by Jeremy and afterwards he goes down by elevator to the scanner room expecting with hope if it's Anthea. When opening the scanner, he remains with disappointment because it is not really Anthea, but is Michael Korés, the missing man. To the cape of a minute afterwards, Michael awake in front of Yumi, Hiroki and Jeremy. He's dazed and doesn't agree of at all, confessing that he worked for Franz Hopper and Anthea a few years ago during the project Carthage but he doesn't want to explain at all of the subject. Afterwards Michael decides to go of the factory without need of his help, afterwards Yumi thanks him Hiroki by his help but says that it will not remember at all when Jeremy executes the turn to the past. At night, the Lyoko-Warriors are in Jeremy's room, Yumi explains him all what has happened and have found to Michael alive, that works for the project Carthage together with his fellow Franz Hopper and Anthea. It says that it thought that at the beginning the bubble was Anthea but was a mistake. Aelita begins to notice that Jeremy unseen something and he says him a lie that is not at all when orders him to Sissi, Aelita and Yumi that return to his room immediately and the girls give him the good nights; Alex and William go to his room. To the cape of midnight, a hooded man finds Michael Korés in the bridge of Seine River looming if it had explained something to the Lyoko-Warriors and Michael answers him no, the man takes him out a gun and shoots him to Michael twice and he falls sinking to the Seine River floating his body. To the following morning, Yumi and the Lyoko-Warriors are faced with the television when the news reveal that Michael was found died to 100 kilometres of the factory, and that Yumi and Jeremy were the last people in seeing it with life. The episode finishes with Evan that he's observating the Lyoko-Warriors and Odd throws him a look to Evan because he begins to distrust him because he thinks that Evan could be related to the murder. Gallery Episode135.jpg|Lyoko-Warriors except Yumi and Jeremy go to the Louvre art museum. es:Objetivo cósmico fr:Objectif cosmique Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes